Cataplof
by C4rl4C
Summary: Fic de humor com personagens de Inuyasha, com uma cadela louca, uma breve aparição de Aragorn e Homem Aranha, e Sesshomaru tem uma nova amiga. Desculpem lá o resumo. FIC REESCRITA


**Cataplof**

* * *

_As personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, _

_etc, etc, etc..._

* * *

Lá estava Cauinha, passeando a sua cadela Vicky no parque, quando de repente sentiu que a observavam, olhou para trás e viu quatro pessoas. Iam correndo na sua direcção e pararam perto da Cauinha, olharam-na de um modo estranho e como não falaram, Cauinha virou as costas e preparava-se para ir embora quando um moça de saia verde falou.

**Moça de saia verde:** Tu tens o pedaço da Jóia das Quatro Almas.

**Cauinha(_sou eu ._):** ...

**Moça de saia verde:** Dá-nos...

**Cauinha:** ...

**Moço de orelhas de cão:** DÁ-NOS O RAIO DO PEDAÇO SENÃO...

**Vicky cheirando o traseiro de Moço de orelhas de cão:** snif snif

**Moço de orelhas de cão:** Mas que !

**Cauinha:** Oh pá! Mas que cena é esta, não podemos 'tar na maior a curtir sem alguém atrofiar a cena?

**Todos:** ... OO'

**Cauinha:** -.-'… Errrr… Afinal quem são vocês?

**Kagome:** Sou Kagome, este é o InuYasha.

**Moço de ore... _errr_... InuYasha:** PÁRA DE CHEIRAR O MEU...

**Sango:** Sango...

**Miroku:** Sou Miroku, um monge amaldiçoado. Já agora... quer ter um filho meu?

**Cauinha:** ... Amaldiçoado com quê?

**_POW_**

**Miroku:** Com ela!

**Sango:** EU OUVI ISSO!

**_POW CRASH PAWN_**

**Cauinha: **Ô.Ô Credo! Não me admira...

**InuYasha:** CALA-TE, DÁ-NOS O RAIO DO PEDAÇO DA JÓIA DAS QUATRO ALMAS PARA JUNTAR AO RESTO DA JÓIA E DEPOIS PODER TRANSFORMAR-ME NUM YOUKAI COMPLETO, TORNAR-ME MAIS PODEROSO, DESTRUIR O MEU MEIO-IRMÃO E VINGAR-ME DE NARAKU.

**Cauinha:** Ah que bom! E eu pensava que querias vingar-te do Nara-coiso, destruíres o teu meio irmão, transformares-te num youkai completo, mas para isso tens que juntar a jóia.

**Todos:** --'

**Cauinha**: QUÊ? ò.ó

**Vicky:** snif snif

**Kagome:** AAAHHH! CADELA Má... SENTA

**_POW_**

**InuYasha:** Dor! ÓH a Dor!

**Cauinha:** .ô.ô Huuuuhhhhh...

Sesshomaru e Companhia aparecem do nada. InuYasha levanta-se e os dois irmãos...

**InuYasha e Sesshomaru:** MEIOS IRMÃOS.

OK. E os dois meios irmãos começam a brigar.

**Sesshomaru:** O grande e maravilhoso Sesshomaru quer que tu desapareças, que lhe cedas a Tessaiga e que dês a jóia. Hanyou sarnento.

**InuYasha:** Quê! Para além de ter que levar com a Kagome... eu ainda tenho que levar con...

**Kagome:** SENTA!

**_POW_ **

**InuYasha: **. Dor... A Dor!

**Sesshomaru:** Sesshomaru ordena que tu lhe entregues o pedaço da Jóia.

**Cauinha:** ...

**Sesshomaru:** ...

**Cauinha:** QUÊ! Õ.Õ

**Sesshomaru:** O grande Sesshomaru está ficando sem paciência.

Cauinha olha para Sesshomaru, olha Jaken, olha Rin, volta a olhar para o Sesshomaru, olha Jaken, olha Rin, outra vez Sesshomaru, olha Jaken e pára...

**Cauinha:** AAAAAHHHHH... O Grande e Maravilhoso Sesshomaru deve ser aquele sapo pequenino e feio ali .

**Todos:** O.O" ...

**Cauinha:** QUÊ õ.õ!

**InuYasha:** Cala-te. Acabou a brincadeira. Dá-nos já o raio do pedaço.

**Cauinha _olhando Sesshomaru_:** O.õ

**Kagome:** Eu vejo que o pedaço está no teu bolso das tuas calças.

**Sesshomaru _olhando Cauinha com aquele olhar de porta-fria_:** ...

**Vicky:** snif snif

**Miroku:** ESTA CADELA É TARADA. – olha Vicky com ar tão fofinho com língua de fora a babar-se – E feia.

**Vicky _com olhar de louco e dentes tipo T-REX_:** GRRRR... ARRRRGH...

**_CRUSH CRANCK_**

**Miroku:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... TIRA DE CIMA DE MIM... TIRA DE CIMA DE MIM...

**Sango:** MIROKU. Deixa o Miroku sua cadela feia. – Vicky olha Sango – AAAAHHHHH! ELA TÁ EM CIMA DE MIM... TIRAAAA...

**Cauinha _olhando Sesshomaru_:** õ.O

**Sesshomaru _olhando Cauinha_:** ...

**InuYasha:** Hey! Olá! HELLOOOO...

**Kagome:** InuYasha... pára de cutucar o teu irmão com esse pau...

**InuYasha:** MEIO IRMÃO.

**Kagome:** u.u Como queiras.

Cauinha olha Sesshomaru, olha para o céu, olha para o chão, volta a olhar Sesshomaru que a olha sempre com olhos de vidro e sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Cauinha saí e volta com uma amiga de cabelos super loiros, olhos super azuis e vestido super cor de rosa choque, deixa-a à frente de Sesshomaru e vai-se embora.

**Moça Super Rosa:** Olá!

**Sesshomaru:** ...

**Moça Super Rosa:** Eu sou a Susie e tu! Como te chamas! É Gustavo! Eu gosto de Gustavo assim posso chamar de Gus. Posso chamar-te de Gus! Eu gosto muito de Gus. Sabias que vim daquele banco ali! Eu nem sei o que faço aqui. Mas sabes que blá blá blá blá blá blá blá...

**Cauinha:** Continuando... O que vocês...

**Miroku:** AAAHHHHHH! ELA ESTÁ EM CIMA DE MIM... AAAAHHHH! É UMA CRIATURA DE NARAKU.

**InuYasha:** O QUÊ? Sua humana miserável, nojenta e baka, como te atreves trabalhar para esse desmazelado?

**Cauinha:** Pouco barulho seu astrolopiteco ao contrário.

**InuYasha:** oo''

**Sango:** MIROKUUUU... O.O ... AAAAHHHH! ELA VEM NESTA DIRECÇÃO.

**Kagome:** Como arranjas-te esse pedaço e para que fins o queres?

**Cauinha:** Bem... vou explicar-vos tudo.

**InuYasha:** Fala...

**Cauinha:** Não faço a mínima como o consegui e nem faço a máxima para que o quero.

**Susie:** Blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá...

**Sesshomaru:** O.o

**InuYasha:** Vou cortar-te com a minha espada e vou...

**Miroku parando:** Insectos venenosos do Naraku... AAAHHHH! ELA ESTÁ OLHANDO PARA MIM...

De repente apareceram inúmeras abelhas gigantes a aproximarem-se com um homem com pele de babuíno branco.

**Naraku:** Dá-me o pedaço da Jóia.

**Cauinha:** ...

**Naraku:** Dá cá...

**Cauinha:** QUÊ! Tu também! Ò.Ó

**Naraku:** DÁ CÀ...

**Cauinha:** CRUZES CREDO BENDITO MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DOS AMENDOINS. QUE CHEIRO TÃO HORRíVEL!

**Aragorn _do Senhor dos Anéis_:** Isso é comigo! Ó.ó

**Naraku:** --"... Não tenho culpa de cortarem-me a electricidade. Não pôde lavar a roupa.

**InuYasha:** Então é por isso que a tua casa está sempre escura.

**Kagome:** InuYasha, SENTA!

**_CATAPLOF_**

**Cauinha: **Legal! Quero uma coisa dessas... Onde arranjo uma?

**Kagome:** Primeiro precisas de ser uma reencarnação de uma miko no futuro e tens que ter um objecto poderoso dentro de ti, depois voltas para o passado através de um poço, encontras uma aldeia antiga, foges de uma mulher centopeia e libertas um hanyou selado numa árvore. Mas depois faz com que esse hanyou te ataque, senão não resulta. .

**Cauinha:** Õ.õ Hã! Mas que raios tás a falar!

**Susie:** Blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá...

**Sesshomaru:** O.O

**InuYasha:** NARAKU! Porquê, porquê odiaste-me tanto no passado? Porquê fizeste-me e continuas a fazer-me sofrer?

**Miroku:** E porquê amaldiçoas-te a minha família com esta desgraça da mão direita? Vi a minha família morrer por causa desta maldita maldição. SANGO CUIDADO!

**Vicky:** GROOOAAAARRR...

**Sango:** E porquê utilizas-te o meu irmão? O meu irmão favorito...

**Kagome:** Hey... Sango… Ele era o teu único irmão.

**Sango:** Pois... Porquê que o... OH MEU DEUS! KIRARA...

**Cauinha:** E porquê a galinha atravessou a estrada?

**Todos:** -.-"

**Cauinha:** QUÊ ò.ó?

**InuYasha:** NARAKU, PREPARA-TE PARA MORRER.

**Homem-Aranha _passando a voar/balançando em tia de aranha_:** Weeeeeee .

InuYasha saltou desembainhado a sua grande, e era grande, espada, de repente apareceu uma mulher e o rapaz-orelhas-de-cachorro parou babando.

**InuYasha:** Ki-Kikyou... Meu amor.

**Vicky _ataca Kikyou_:** GOOOAAAARRRR...

**Kikyou _babando_**: ...

**InuYahsa:** KIKYOUUUUUUU...

**Kagome:** SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

**_CATAPLOF CATAPLOF CATAPLOF CATAPLOF CATAPLOF CATAPLOF CATAPLOF_**

**Cauinha:** Aquilo deve ter doído.

**Maraku:** Penso que não, já está habituado.

**InuYasha:** KAGOME... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... A MINHA UNHA.

**Naraku:** MUAMUAHMUAHMUAH... uma reles ilusão da tua preciosa Kikyou. És mesmo Baka... MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH...

**Susie:** Blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá...

**Sesshomaru:** O.O"

**Jaken:** Sesshomaru-sama.

**Rin:** Que lindo! . – vai apanhar flores.

**Naraku:** MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH...

**Miroku:** Vou sugar-te com...

**Abelhas:** Bzzzzzzz...

**Vicky:** GGGRRRRRRR...

**Miroku:** õ.õ Ah! Bolas.

**Cauinha:** Ainda bem que tenho sempre insecticida na mochila... PPPPSSSSSSSS...

**Abelhas:** CATAPLOF... DIED!

**Naraku:** MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH... Hein! O.O

**Sango:** É hoje que morres... depois de me livrar desta cadela sarnenta. AH! DESCULPA. EU NÃO QUIS... HELP ME.

**Naraku:** Não é não. MUAHMUAMUAHMUAHMUAH... cof cof... – limpa a garganta, depois monta num unicórnio voador verde choque e rosa choque às flores e foge num arco-íris.

**Cauinha:** De onde é que raio apareceu o arco-íris?

**Kahome:** A fic é tua...

**Cauinha:** Pois é ."... Eu sabia. Onde nós íamos? Vocês querem esta coisa?

**Kagome:** Sim... Dá-nos.

**Miroku:** AAHHHH... ELA ESTÀ TENTANDO LEVAR-ME PARA AQUELE BURACO...

**Susie:** Blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá...

**InuYasha:** JÁ ESTOU FARTO E VOCÊS TODOS. DÁ-ME O RAIO DA... jó-i-a! – Cauinha joga um pau, InuYasha vai atrás do pau todo feliz.

**Cauinha:** Ora aqui está... a jóia...

**InuYasha _retorna com o pau_:** PAU. Joga o pau... joga joga joga... joga o pau. O pau... dá o pau... joga joga joga...

**Kagome:** SENTA!

_**CATAPLOF** _

**Kagome: **Por favor, dá-nos o pedaço da jóia, é muito importante e…

**Sesshomaru:** x.x... não... consigo... respirar...

**Susie:** Blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá...

**Cauinha:** Ora aqui está. – dei o raio do pedaço à pobre criatura…

**Kagome:** POBRE CRIATURA?

**Cauinha:** OO'' – isto é, à doce moça... –

**Miroku:** Não...

**Sango:** Consigo...

**Miroku:** Correr...

**Sango:** Mais...

**Vicky:** GOOOOAARRRRRR... GGRRRRRRR... LOUCAAAARRRRRRR...

**Cauinha:** Agora me vou... Vicky. Vamos.

**Vicky _amorosa_:** Auf...

**Cauinha:** És tão querida . – agarra Vicky – OH MEU DEUS O.O. O que aconteceu com vocês!

**Miroku e Sango:** x.x

**Jaken _puxando o Sesshomaru_:** Sesshomaru-sama... Rin... Ajuda-me a levar o Sesshomaru-sama...

**Rin:** Flores... – apanha flores.

**Sesshomaru**: x.x

**InuYasha:** E a nossa luta?

**Kagome:** SENTA!

_**CATAPLOF** _

**Cauinha: **Coitado ao bicho!...

**Sango:** Já temos o pedaço, vamos ao Mac Donald's.

**Kagome:** Alinho.

**Miroku:** Vamos lá comer ..

**InuYasha:** Comida...

**Sesshomaru:** Weeeee... Sesshomaru quer um Mac Bacon extra grande ..

**Rin:** Rin quer Happy Meal.

**Jaken:** Eu vou comer...

_**POW** _

**Jaken:** Nada… .

E vão todos embora felizes até ao Mac Donald's amis perto, que por acaso fica a quatro horas do parque.

**Cauinha:** Cambada de pessoas estranhas. E depois eu é que sou estranha, maluca e esquisita.

**Vicky:** Pois... quem diria que à gente mais maluca que tu!

**Cauinha:** Tens toda a razão Vicky... Vamos embora para o nosso ananás, no fundo do mar... – foi embora.

No parque, no meio da noite escura e fria.

**Susie:** Blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá...

**FIM**

**Susie:** Blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá...

_AAAHHH! CALA-TE..._


End file.
